


Don't Tell Me That You Love Me, Just Tell Me That You Want Me

by Anonymous



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1972, 1974, 1986, 1991, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Me That You Love Me, Just Tell Me That You Want Me

  “I love you.”

“No you don’t. You just think you do.”

“You say that everytime I tell you.”

“I just don’t want to get my hopes up, I suppose.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Whatever you want it to mean, dear.”

* * *

 

 

“So, you’re going to marry her.”

“Yes, you shouldn’t have a problem with that, Freddie. You gave me up remember?”

“I gave you up? No. You gave up. I let go.”

“That doesn’t change a thing.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

* * *

 

 

“For fuck’s sake, Freddie, why couldn’t you have been careful?”

“Oh, can’t you just shut up and have drink, what’s done is done.”

“That’s all you have to say?”

* * *

 

 

“I love you.”

“I know.”

* * *

 

  
“I miss you. I really can’t do this anymore, I miss you so.”


End file.
